whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Faerilyth
Faerilyth Nimania Lin Ardry is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Eiluned, the High Queen of Concordia, and heir to the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Faerilyth dimly recalls her life before coming to King Meilge's court. Born to a wealthy Jewish family in Augusta, Georgia, "Debbie" attended the correct schools, learned to play piano, took ballet lessons, sang in the school youth choir, and still managed to fit in cheerleading, service club, and junior prom activities. She preferred shopping with friends, attending parties, and choosing new boyfriends over studying or going on family outings. If not for her exceptional beauty and her interest in the occult (which greatly troubled her parents), she would have been just another rich debutante. Despite her full social calendar, Debbie lacked something in her life; when she turned 15, she realized what it was: excitement. Pampered and sheltered, granted every wish her heart desired, she was bored to tears. Taking the advice of a close girlfriend, Debbie decided that if she didn't make a break for freedom, her doting parents would arrange the rest of her life as "perfectly" as they had arranged the first 15 years of it. Pooling her birthday money and her allowance, she bought a bus ticket to Atlanta, intending to leave from there by plane. Meanwhile, she decided to explore the city city a little. Emerging into the midst of the Midtown Music Festival, she was enthralled with the crowds, the noise, the excitement, and the music. Stopping to listen to one band after another, she felt her heart responding to it all. She moved joyfully from stage to stage, drinking in the creativity. Moving beyond the last stage set up for the festival, she chanced upon a young man softly singing ballads to a tiny audience. Something in his performance called to her, wrenching at her innermost being. As she felt a great uplifting, she was suddenly assaulted by impossible sounds, sights, and tastes. The very air seemed charged with brightness. She grew sick and dizzy. Retching and disoriented, she stumbled into an alleyway where she fell next to a dumpster, moaning and thrashing. Convulsions took her as her Chrysalis entered its full Dream Dance state. Alerted by the violent upsurge of Glamour, King Meilge and several members of his personal guard who had been enjoying the music nearby, raced to the alleyway where they discovered her. As the moved her to a more private location, Debbie's human self disappeared, swept away by the glory of her fae mien. Clad in rich robes of the deepest violet, she looked into the kind face and warm eyes of the crowned sidhe male who offered her his hand. "Shall we dance, my lady wife?" he asked teasingly. David, his name is David. And I am Faerilyth, she thought. The rest of the dream swirled away in dancing colors. When she opened her eyes, she was in Willow's Heart. In the days that followed, the court acknowledged her as a noble of House Eiluned, and King Meilge himself became her mentor. Apartments were set aside for her, and Faerilyth learned cantrips as if she had invented them, probably due to her inherent interest in the occult. Meilge treated her respectfully and assured her she'd never have to return home. She reveled in her new life, drinking in Glamour from concerts and learning how to act as a Muse. Soon, she was making new friends. Meilge gave her free rein for the most part, allowing her to test her wings without interference. Thus, he had no idea when she was recruited by the Cat's Cradle. Igrania, the Duchess of Magnolia's Home, met Faerilyth at a party thrown by Meilge to introduce his ward. Liking what she saw in the young Eiluned, Igrania tutored her in politics and sounded her out about her thoughts regarding commoners and nobility. Satisfied by Faerilyth's answers, Igrania introduced her to other members of the Cat's Cradle, who made their own assessments of the young sidhe. After a year, they asked her to join, and she readily assented, thrilled to be part of something important. Because she was asked to keep her affiliation with the group a secret, she never even told King Meilge she had joined. Five years later, Meilge decided she was sufficiently devoted to him that he could afford to use her beauty in his service. He arranged for his ward to go to Tara-Nar, High King David's court, for an extended visit, ostensibly so that the High King could meet Meilge's heir but in reality so that Meilge could use her as a spy in the high court. David's name echoed in her thoughts, though she could not recall why. When she arrived, though, David was away visiting Queen Mab. The court was under the rule of David's sister Morwen. Many at Tara-Nar suspected Faerilyth's motives both because she was Eiluned and Meilge's ward. For the first time, she discovered what most fae thought about the King of Willows. also, for the first time, she was unpopular. Hiding her hurt, she withdrew into herself, hoping an air of mystery would keep her disappointment secret. Rumors circulated that she had Unseelie friends at home (a garbled version of her association with some of the members of the Cat's Cradle). Though Morwen was not unkind to her (nor were all the courtiers unsympathetic to her), the young Eiluned was reluctant to confide in them, not knowing if any of them knew of the Cat's Cradle. When David returned, everything changed for her. Upon meeting the High King, she saw only his face and warm eyes. She remembered her Chrysalis. For his part, David seemed enchanted by her. Though David was much older, his time within freeholds had retarded his aging, leaving him barely beyond his wilder years. Despite Morwen's opposition and the disapproval of many nobles of the court, Faerilyth and David fell in love. The more the court tried to undermine the romance, the more determined Faerilyth grew that she would make David a good wife. Ultimately, he proposed and she accepted. Rather than opening herself to more criticism, she asked David for a small wedding, to be attended by a few friends and family. Out of love for her, he agreed, but he had a price. He insisted that she must agree to rule by his side as his High Queen. Though initially reluctant, after speaking with Meilge about the matter, she saw that David needed someone who could be his equal, someone to ease his burdens. She agreed. David proclaimed her High Queen and had her crowned as such the day after their marriage. No one is sure yet what Faerilyth's ascension will mean to David's heir, the Princess Lenore. That's for the lore masters and law makers to decide later. War in Concordia Being married for two weeks, David and Faerilyth embark on a Grand Tour of Concordia so that all the monarchs and nobles can meet their new queen. Because Meilge was Faerilyth's guardian, the honor of the first visit goes to the Kingdom of Willows. When David disappears, the blame falls on Faerilyth. Defended by true-hearted advocates, she overcomes the initial assault, but realizes she must truly become the High Queen if she is to survive and keep David's kingdom intact. Though devastated by the loss of her husband, she must find the strength to contend with Morwen, who insists that David left his throne in her hands and that she will return the throne to him, and only him, upon his return. Faerilyth will not give up her right to the throne, nor will Morwen surrender her claims; a deadly butting of heads that splits the fae into at least two camps: The Queen's Defenders (Faerilyth's faction) and the Deposers (also known as the Morwenists). Once again, the changelings of Concordia stand on the brink of civil war. Though Meilge supports Faerilyth, he eventually plans to use her as his stepping stone to the high throne. Faerilyth may surprise him with the steel that lies below her fragile surface. Contrary to the wishes of her former guardian, who wanted her to remain under his protection during her "difficulties," Faerilyth insisted on completing the grand tour of Concordia originally planned by David to introduce the High Queen to her subjects. In the company of chaperones Duke Firedrake and Duchess Igrania, Faerilyth and Sir Lleu Ardwyad, Queen's Champion, traveled to each of the kingdoms in Concordia. While she did not receive the overwhelming acceptance she had hoped for, and David's presence would have assured, she nevertheless managed to keep alive in the hearts and minds of many of Concordia's changelings the belief that the High King would return. At every freehold she visited, she delivered the same message: so long as she lived, Concordia had a ruler who would keep David's vision alive. Although she has completed the grand tour, Faerilyth has received warnings not to return to the Kingdom of Apples, where Queen Mab, Lady Morwen, and Princess Lenore all have strong supporters who do not hold her in the same esteem they do her husband. Though still reluctant to cast herself upon the kindness of Meilge, she has returned to Willows where she now resides (at least temporarily) with Duchess Igrania. Sir Lleu remains her constant companion and closest friend. While many feel their relationship has crossed the boundaries of friendship, no one has, as yet, any proof of impropriety. Image Faerilyth is just over 5'6" tall and slender as a willow sapling. Her black hair cascades past her waist and her eyes flash a dark violet, reminiscent of a young Elizabeth Taylor. She prefers dark blues and violets that compliment her eyes and wears simple but elegant garb. Even among the sidhe, she is remarkable for her beauty. Personal Faerilyth has led a charmed life. From a rich home to a king's palace, to the discovery of her faerie nature to her coronation as High Queen, she has never faced a serious setback other than the reception given her by some members of David's court. Usually gracious and well-spoken, she has lately found herself tongue-tied by the distrust and disapproval she encounters among the courtiers. But she thrives on David's love and is blossoming into a confident, competent, queen whenever she is with him. She is certain that she will overcome everyone's disapproval in time, and she strives to learn more each day so she will become the queen David needs. Though she is still relatively new to the Dreaming, Faerilyth has a natural affinity for magic. She is well-versed in Sovereign and has begun studies in both Primal and Wayfare. She hopes to learn more so she can be a true asset to David and the kingdom. Meanwhile, she hopes that David's trust in her will allow her to utilize some of the training in court etiquette and diplomacy she received as Meilge's ward. After her husband's disappearance, she would sacrifice her faerie soul and her connection to the Dreaming to have him back in her life. He has never left her heart, though she feels her connection to him dwindle to a barely perceptible sensation of emptiness that, nevertheless, is better than no sensation at all. The political disorder caused by his absence appalls her, and she regrets that she cannot hold together the vision David created single-handedly so long ago. Still, as long as she can rally David's true supporters to keep alive their hope, she believes that one day the Dreaming will answer the unspoken ache in her heart. Lleu's companionship has proven invaluable, both because he reminds her of David and because he so obviously respects her. She has steeled herself against the danger of responding to his devotion in an unseemly fashion, but as the days pass with no news of David, she wonders if he might, in truth, be irretrievably gone. Treasures Though entitled to the treasures of a High Queen, the only one she has received so far is the crown. The other treasures of her rank are being constructed for her. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 96-98. # CTD. Noblesse Oblige: The Book of Houses, pp. 50-51. # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, p. 99. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Eiluned (CTD)